Intravenous drug use is a major vector of HIV transmission. Effective treatments that reduce the use of illicit drugs and to be an effective treatment of drug dependence have been shown to reduce HIV-risk behaviors. We have incorporated HIV risk measures in all of our clinical trials of substance abuse treatments. In addition to standard retrospective questionnaire, we have begun to investigate the collection of HIV risk behavior data in real time on hand-held electronic diaries. We also plan to incorporate HIV-risk reduction education on these devices as a component of our mobile-health project.